


1, 2 and 3

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry is attending a ball but does not know how to dance. Luckily, his Malfoys are available.





	1, 2 and 3

"No! _Again!_ , Narcissa snaps while stamping on Harry's toes and forcing him around the dusty ballroom of number twelve. 

"Do I really need t-"

"Yes, Potter," Draco snaps from his place by the old record player. 

Harry is being taught to ballroom dance by Draco and Narcissa. Part of their freedom was Lucius going to jail and them being available to Harry when needed. Or something like that. Their relationship has changed over the past decade. When Harry is invited to Weasley gathers he takes them too. Or when he needs to prepare for events they are at hand. 

Unfortunately.


End file.
